


Angel of Mine

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bad Puns, Claiming Bites, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, Love Bites, Marking, No beta we fall like Crowley, Other, Quote: Can I Hear a Wahoo? (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: Does Aziraphale read Erotica? Probably.Naughty little angel, with eyes so blue,Careful of the serpent who waits in the tree.He guards the apple with his poison teeth,Oh, yet he craves to take a bite out of you.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 265





	Angel of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a tiny snippet on Tumblr for a friend. A few people asked me to expand, and well, here we are. I hope you enjoy!

**Does Aziraphale read Erotica? Probably.**

_Naughty little angel, with eyes so blue,_

_Careful of the serpent who waits in the tree._

_He guards the apple with his poison teeth,_

_Oh, yet he craves to take a bite out of you._

Aziraphale smiled politely as he walked the last customer out of his shop. It was closing time, a time the angel always looked forward to, a time he made earlier and earlier every decade. He started to hum a happy tune to himself, pleased he made it another day without selling a book. It was only a second later when he noticed something amiss. There was a red book resting on one of his shop tables, but it wasn’t one of **_his_** books.

He hurried over, placing a hesitant hand on the cover. He picked it up but found no title or author, which piqued his interest. Aziraphale hurried to the back room, preparing himself a large cup of hot cocoa and fell into his favorite chair. He turned to the first page, eyes hungrily waiting to figure out what kind of mystery book this was. At first, it didn’t seem like anything special, just a mediocre romance at the start, but then things became heated rather quickly. There were detailed descriptions of sex in the book, pages full of wanton words that made Aziraphale blush. He had read a few erotic books over the large span of his immortal life, but none quite so vulgar. It wasn’t even written nicely, but he couldn’t put it down.

Halfway through and the angel felt the need to remove his coat and bowtie. The hot cocoa didn’t feel as welcomed anymore, not when he felt a steady heat already burning from inside. He was almost finished, thankful and a little sad it was coming to an end. Though one page, in particular, was causing his body to ache with its descriptions of the male in the scene.

_‘He was a devil, especially in bed. A lover that put all others to shame and a mouth blessed by the gods. I’d follow him anywhere, let him tempt me to anything.’_

Oh, it reminded him of Crowley. He couldn’t help but picture the demon as he read on in the book. When another sex scene started to unfold, the angel bit his lip and looked around his shop. No one there to see him, no one there to judge. The blonde unbuttoned his pants and slowly started to slip a hand down low.

‘ _His tongue found its way to where I wanted him, where I needed him! I arched my back in pleasure, feeling his sinful mouth take me to heaven.’_

Aziraphale let out a breathy moan, knowing just what this daft, boring character was talking about. Aziraphale needed to turn the page, but his other hand was occupied. He tried using his thumb while he held the book steady, but it wasn’t exactly turning.

“Need, help?” A low voice purred in his ear. Aziraphale dropped the book, but Crowley caught it. He held it back in front of the angel’s face. “Don’t stop on my account, angel.”

“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale stuttered, feeling impossibly embarrassed and ashamed of being caught up in something so unangelic. He jerked his hand out of his pants, trying to sit up straight and feign innocence. The demon wasn’t having it. He wrapped an arm playfully around the angel’s shoulder, his lips pressed dangerously close to Aziraphale’s ear. He continued to hold the book steady in front of the blonde’s face.

“Go on, angel,” Crowley said. Aziraphale couldn’t see his face, but he could tell the demon was smirking. “Read for me, I’m interested to see how it ends.” There was no point stalling the embarrassment any longer. Aziraphale knew Crowley well enough to know that he wouldn’t let it go, so with a huff of breath he began to read aloud.

_“I- I welcomed him inside my body, longing to make us one flesh, one soul.”_ Crowley made a pleased hum sound into the angel’s ear, Aziraphale swallowed before reading on. “ _T-The feel of his cock pressing into me, opening me was a reward I didn’t deserve, but desperately needed. He groaned lowly as I spread my thighs to allow him more access._ I ohh--”

Crowley’s hand traveled its way down from his shoulder over to Aziraphale’s round belly. He could feel the heat from the demon’s palm seep through his clothes, warming the skin underneath. Crowley moved even lower, down to the spot where his sinful angel’s hands were moments before. With the twist of a very talented finger, the demon pressed against the wet folds his angel had tucked away.

“Crowley, please,” Aziraphale’s breathing became rough and needy. He lifted his hips to feel more of the demon’s touch. He didn’t care how desperate he sounded, all he knew was that the character in the book was getting more action and it wasn’t fair.

“Read to the end,” Crowley said firmly in his ear. He pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s throat when the angel whined at the request. The demon stroked playfully at the angel’s effort, relishing in how wet his lover already was. “You’re almost finished, hm? No one likes a quitter, love.”

Aziraphale wanted to rip the book from Crowley’s hand and toss it to the side. Though he loved reading, he had something warm and real behind him. No amount of sultry words written down on paper could replace the actual temptation that was Crowley. “ _His thrusts were, were—”_ Lord, how did this serpent expect him to go on? There was still a full page of text left and the need that pooled in his belly was desperately trying to spill over. “They had sex and lived happily ever after, or whatever happens in wild erotic books. Perhaps the man was secretly a vampire or something, who knows, who cares.” Aziraphale reached for the book and yanked it out of the demon’s grasp, tossing it to the floor. The angel sloppily pressed his lips against Crowley’s surprising him with how rash he was being.

Crowley laughed into his mouth, not believing Aziraphale had just thrown an actual book. With his firm arms, he lifted the angel off his chair, hoisting him up and pressing him against a nearby bookshelf. They kissed each other like Armageddon was happening all over again. When Crowley pulled from the wet mess of Aziraphale’s needy mouth, he moved lower to the angel’s neck. Aziraphale hurriedly got to work, his finger unbuttoning his own shirt, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin brush against the demon.

“Upstairs?” Crowley asked in between the many kissed he gave. Aziraphale shook his head in a frantic motion. The demon hissed darkly against the angel’s skin, rushing to carry him over and sit him onto his desk. He shoved the books off to the side, placing Aziraphale’s round bottom down. Crowley was always so quick with his hands, tugging off the blonde’s pants before the angel took another inhale of breath. It wasn't long before all of the blonde's pale skin was on display, practically glowing under the dim lighting of the back room.

Demon fangs playfully bit into Aziraphale’s plush thighs, leaving behind new marks to replace the old. Crowley always had a thing for sinking his teeth into his angel. He’d always claimed that Aziraphale had been the real forbidden fruit of the garden, and while it was dreadfully cliché it made Aziraphale hot all the same. The blonde couldn’t keep his hands to himself while his thighs were being ravished. He tugged on Crowley’s black shirt, pulling it up off his lithe body. His warm hands found their way all over the demon’s skin, loving the way each touch added more fuel to the flames inside him. Lost it the nipping and kisses, Aziraphale hadn’t realized Crowley had slid his underwear off, leaving him completely exposed and at the demon’s mercy. He had found out long ago that Crowley was merciless when it came to sex, always leaving him a messy puddle of sated pleasure.

His serpent tongue began to work its magic, licking him in the wonderful ways only Crowley was capable of. Aziraphale couldn’t help but think back to that scene in the erotic book. He threw his head back, mouth pooling insane amounts of saliva at the talent of Crowley’s demonic ways. The demon's tongue and fingers continued opening him up in preparation for the main event. Aziraphale was so close already, but he wanted to finish just like in the book. He needed Crowley inside, wanted to feel that beautiful stretch that he had been craving since page one.

“Inside, ahh,” The blonde panted like air was scarce. “I need you inside.”

“So we can have sex and live happily ever after?” Crowley teased, but he didn’t need to be asked twice. Not when his angel had begged so prettily. He unbuttoned his own tight pants, not bothering to shimmy the whole way out of them. He freed his cock, letting out a low hissing sound as it met the cold air. It looked angry, wanting nothing more than to bury itself back into warmth, Aziraphale's warmth. Crowley leaned forward, adding more weight to the abused desk underneath them. The sound of wood cracking slightly from the added pressure was ignored. The demon lined the head of his effort to the angel’s entrance, teasing him just a little more. With one snap of his hips, he was deep inside, all the way to the hilt. Aziraphale moaned wantonly into Crowley’s ear, spurring him on even more. His thrusts were even and calm for a few moments until they quickly became wild. He held Aziraphale’s thighs in his hands, squeezing them with each push of his hips.

Crowley’s teeth found their way to Aziraphale’s neck, marking him there as he pumped into the angel’s tight channel. He let one of the blonde’s thighs go, just to rub at his clit, wanting to hear Aziraphale make even more noise. It was all too much, as it always was for the hedonist that was the angel of the eastern gate. With a pathetic cry, Aziraphale came around Crowley’s cock, nearly sobbing at the sensation. Crowley was helpless to go on much longer, pushing himself as far as he could before releasing into his angel. He rested his sweaty forehead against Aziraphale’s shoulder, breathing in his heavenly scent mixed with the smell of sex.

Aziraphale kissed the wild red hair of his lover, pushing a few stray pieces back into place.

“Glad you liked the book,” Crowley said, breath still coming into his lungs too quickly. “I enjoyed it, might even start reading more.”

“You—you left the book there?”

“Hm,” Crowley smirked against the trail of marks along Aziraphale’s neck. “Temptation accomplished.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and make my day!


End file.
